DC: 2012-03-01 - A Chat With An Arrow
Roy retreated to Star City. He of course called his daughter last night to give her a bedtime story and talk to Rose for a bit, but otherwise he hasn't contacted the Titans. Even now, his back is still sore and bruised up, the knot on the back of his head is still pretty big, and his shoulders are also bruised up and aching at the joints. His lower lip is also still busted open and a bit swollen still. He looks like someone had a field day with him. Still, that doesn't stop Roy. He is currently playing basketball at the back of the community center, running across the blacktop with some of the high schoolers attending the center. He wears a white wife beater, revealing the tribal tattoo on one arm that he normally covers in public. It clings to him from the sweat, not doing a lot to hide how messed up he is. Still, he races across the blacktop and leaps for the air to make a basket. "Too slow man! And you were calling me a worn out old man earlier!" Course for those that know the look of pain, Roy's expression is on the tense side even as he grins, and his breathing is heavier than it should be as he breathes through the pain. Stubborn ass. Star City. Not the kind of place Kendra envisioned herself relocating to, but she's doing due dilligence in checking out universities in different parts of the country in hope of possibly transferring at some point. There was Metropolis, then a flight out to the west coast. Maybe a couple places in the midwest or the south next, but she hasn't fully decided on which yet. So, it's not the most economical trip. After getting a tour of the campus she ended up near the community center. Tugging at one of the long sleeves of the hoodie she wears, hands slip into the pair of jeans she's also wearing as she decides to stop inside. Places like this..maybe she could've used one or two of them in another time. And that's actually a great reason to check them out. And there is always that chance of helping out the next generation. You are warmly welcomed in and given a tour of the place. There are pamphlets of information given to you informing you of things you of ways you could contribute to the place. That is when you end up out back where the outdoor play equipment is from play ground to yes, the basketball court. Roy lets one of the other team members grab the ball and as he gets back into place, he high fives one of his own team members. He gets ready, and when the next one starts, he is moving quick and fast no matter the injuries. He looks like he is about to collide with one high schooler, but dodges at the last moment and steals the ball! He then passes it almost before the guy realizes he just lost the ball! Another score is made! Roy woots with the others, but then says, "Hey, your missing player just returned," seeing a guy run up to the court. "I'm going to grab a drink," and he starts to walk away, heading toward the back door and thus Kendra and her tour guide. He grins widely, "Hello ladies! How are things going today?" The tour guide smiles a bit, "Hello Mr. Harper," the older lady says though still a lovely woman. "Awwww, you are Mistering me again! What I do now?" Roy promptly looks sheepish. Kendra remains quiet the majority of the tour, having very little to say as she keeps a mostly thoughtful expression between nodding and brief comments or questions as they go. Contributing? Chances are she won't be able to if this is the only time she ever sets foot in the place, but there was still a part of her that needed to. When they reach the court outside and the game's going on, she crosses her arms and watches disinterestedly until Roy leaves it and greets them. He gets a simple nod of acknowledgement before asking in a somewhat amused tone, "You playing basketball or beating on each other?" "Exactly what I was thinking! And this isn't the first time Mr. Harper has arrived a little worse for wear," the woman says disappovingly. "You make it sound like I always get beaten up!" Roy actually pouts at the woman. "Just wait till I tell Ollie how you look!" "Ah-ah! You said my old man's first name!" The older woman blushes a bit and frowns disapprovingly. "You know, I heard he was coming into the office later today...," and Roy barely finishes before the older woman says: "I hope to see you later Kendra, pleasure meeting you!" And the woman is gone. Roy then looks at Kendra with a bit of a wicked grin, "Playing basketball. The beating was what I got for being noble over protecting a woman's honor." So that's what Roy is calling it...not that he can face Kara right now after she almost busted his balls along with beating him up for saying 'No, for her sake.' He will feel mildly better when he learns about the Red K, but right now...totally hiding with tail between his legs. "So, what area you interested in?" The exchange between Roy and the lady who gave the tour goes mostly ignored by their visitor, though Kendra squints as Ollie's mentioned again, his name having come up already during the tour. Hard to place it, but something about it registers as familiar. "Yeah, see you," she waves to the woman, and now Roy would at least know her first name without introductions being made. "Protecting a woman's honor, huh?" she answers skeptically without knowing any of the details, shaking her head afterward. "Well, I guess that's noble. And what do you mean, what area?" "Well, are you looking into projects of entertainment, counseling, coaching, big sister...tons of things. Wait, you -are- over eighteen, right? Cause if not, this could be quickly become awkward," and he rolls his eyes at that. "Anyway, I'm just visiting. Though I work at a community center in San Francisco. Drug counseling." Kendra shakes her head, a frown forming. "Actually..I'm just seeing some universities. Something made me stop by instead of going past the place, that's all," she confesses, adding, "But yeah, I'm older than that." When he mentions the counseling he does in the place in San Francisco she wonders, "Does it work much?" "Well, maybe you should search out that drive more," Roy says with a wide grin. "I'm sure it is there for a reason. And yes, sometimes," but his smile fades. "And sometimes, you see a lot of heartbreak. But the point is to try, and not so easily admit defeat." He will figure out he should apply that with Kara soon enough. But he offers a hand then, "I'm Roy Harper by the way." Kendra shrugs at the suggestion of searching out something, running a hand through short hair. "Probably could've used a place like this before," she allows, not that it was the right time to be willing to accept help offered from one. "But yeah, I've seen a lot of crap that destroyed people too." The hand is taken for a moment, a firm grip on her end. "Kendra Saunders." "A pleasure to meet you Kendra," Roy says smoothly even with his busted lower lip. "And we can all use a helping hand sometimes, even these days. But I know what you mean. I luckily had some good friends that pulled me back on track," not that he talks about it much. But he will never forget what Hal and especially Dinah has done for him. "The point is, not to lose sight of what really matters. If you don't, you can live with yourself the next day I think, even when things get royally screwed up. If you lose sight, you lose hope. And that's what the centers are all about, restoring that hope again. We are your everyday heroes, fighting one hell of a war," and Roy chuckles at that. Roy's handshake is firm, but respectful. It doesn't linger too long, but enough that someone attentive may notice the 'interested geasture'. Kendra mumbles something more or less incomprehensible at the part about helping hands and all that, though she nods briefly as she looks out toward the court again. It seems like an uncomfortable bit of body language comes and goes as she takes what he says to mean a certain thing, answering with, "Lucky for you, then. A lot of people don't get more than one chance. Guess that makes us all lucky when we do get another one." Or more than one in some cases. Whether or not the 'interest' is noticed, she doesn't show a sign of it so far. "Places like this are great, don't get me wrong." "But...you aren't ready." And Roy smiles gently at that. But he does say, "If you are in San Francisco," and he gives the name and location of the community center he volenteers at, "Stop and see me sometime. My speciality is dealing with addictions, but I do have an open ear, and an idotic personality that makes me forget everything anyone told me previously," he jests with a dramatic shrug. Which of course, causes him to make an expression of pain as he moves his shoulders. Kendra shakes her head. "No, I had a problem once but I don't any more." One particular type, anyhow. "I'll remember the place, though. And you must be pretty nuts to be playing basketball if your shoulders are as screwed up as they look like. Why aren't you getting them taken care of? This is a guy thing, isn't it?" A bit of a biting tone shows up there, gesturing toward him with a hand. "Hey, hey! Not much can be done. Just pain killers and rest when I feel like it. They are just bruised up, same with the rest of me. And really, I'd had worse! This is nothing." A pause, then Roy says, "That seriously did not sound kool, did it?" He sighs at that. "Anyway, I'm not really that badly hurt. Just sore. And I'm sure I'll be doing crazier things before the week is out. And it isn't a 'guy thing'. I swear. Girls are just as nuts." "Glad I'm not your doctor," Kendra throws out there, lingering near the door leading back into the building. "Then again, it sounds like you'd be making me rich with all your visits." Shaking her head, she breaks it to him gently. "Sorry, no. Not all that cool. And no way are girls as crazy as that. Not buying it." Roy grins at that. You definately haven't met Speedy or his daughter, or Dinah. "Let's just say, they are out there." But he changes topics. "So, you mentioned university earlier, right? Planning to go locally then?" Kendra squints at something Roy says and for a moment there's a look of surprise, or discomfort, or something. "Dinah?" she murmurs, like it's a name that ought to be familiar to her. Quickly, she shifts gears and says, "I don't know yet. Just checking some places out. Got another city or two to visit soon." Arms cross. Something's in her head. Roy hrms, "I won't ask further," noting the defensive stance isn't fading. But he does smile disarmingly at you, revealing some of his charm even with the pain he likely feels at his lower split lip. "I do admit though, I hope to see you in the near future." Kendra's good looking, seems to have a brain in her head, and doesn't appear to be a supervillainess, not to forget she isn't jail bait! Roy is game! The only problem right now is Kendra's still trying to remember why Dinah rings a bell. It's close, right there at the tip of her thoughts, but she can't quite grasp it. Frustrating! It leads to a blunt answer, perhaps more than she intends it to be. "Yeah, yeah. Keep it in your pants, you." Roy arches an eyebrow, "Ouch, duly noted." Not that Mr. Happy is that excited considering his last experience is still fresh in his mind. Still, it would have been nice to have someone to flirt with, but that's a no-go. "Just don't tell Ollie I lost my touch, he will laugh hysterically and never let me live it down. Us men must gather pride where we can, women crush it so regularly," he half teases you. Kendra looks satisfied with herself but she does allow, with a hint of a smirk, "My radar is strong, no offense." Seems she's not in the flirting mood, unfortunately for him. "I won't tell, so at least you've got that." And perhaps another chance some other time. "Just got a lot on my mind lately, though." "We all do, just don't forget to enjoy life in the meantime Kendra. Otherwise, you will grow old before your time. Take a lesson from children. Laugh, cry, play. It makes it all worth it in the end," Roy says with a grin. He then says, "I should really go get that drink of water now. Let me know if you want to see anything else of the place. Ollie must have showed me every nook and cranny, at least three times to brag about it." Kendra sniffs, sounds like she's a little skeptical but she passes it off with a brief, "Yeah, thanks for the advice. Anyway, hey - I gotta get going too. Have to make some notes about the places I saw today and start figuring out the next place to check out. See you around, maybe. And whatever happened, next time try not to get beat so bad, 'kay?" She wiggles fingers at him in a wave, turning to head back in and toward the front.